Loki's Sun
Overview After investigating the Cin-Sae Spawn outbreaks on Eltanin VII and Rutilicus Colony, evidence points you towards Sabik Prime. The planet's surface is harsh and uninhabitable. A bilevel mining colony exists below the surface, sheltered from the elements. The only suitable teletrans location is a small exposed structure connected to a long elevator shaft. The operation is not open to the public, so you will need a Visitor Badge to gain access. Walkthrough After beaming down, you will find yourself in the elevator structure (A) on the surface of the planet. Use the switch on the elevator to make your way down to upper level of the facility (B). Show your Visitor Badge to the Dantea Guard in the registrar's office © and the guards blocking the hallway to the east will move out of the way. The guard invites you to consult the vid-info system (D) to find out what REALLY goes on at the colony. Before you go, talk to the Dantea Miner in the jewel room (E) and he will tell you trade you what he is selling for "food". The food seeks is the highly-prized Skocha Root that grows in the mines below. The reason is revealed by trading for information with the various trade vessels in the Kornephoros sector: "The Dantea on Sabik I eat skocha roots to make their bodies tolerant to radiation. They value skocha higher than diamonds." Walk into the room with the vid-info system (D) and something strange happens. When you touch the screen, it begins to hiss with static and you become extremely sleepy. When you wake up, you're on the lower level of the facility (N). Clearly there's something going on down here that the Dantea want you to see. The room where you wake up has a few goodies, so stock up if you need it. Also, the room to the east (O) has some weapons and equipment, namely Ceramic and Composite armors. Head down to the tunnels and pick up a Skocha Root, then go east to the green teletrans pad (P). Careful, there are a few Cin-Sae Spawn lurking in the tunnels. The teletrans pad drops you back on the upper level, at the east end of the facility. Make your way back to the Dantea Miner you spoke to in the jewel room (E) and give him the root. He will give you a Bag of Diamonds. Go back to the vid-info system room (D) and get knocked out (again!) and wake up on the lower level. Make you way through the mine passage to the west, north, then east and locate the orange Dantea Miner near room (Q). Talk to him and he reveals that the mine boss Dalbeh has made a deal with an alien race known as the I.S.H.C. to disrupt the Kornephoros sector ahead of an invasion. This mysterious group and the Sabik Mining Colony has been working together to create the Cin-Sae Spawn and ship it all over the sector. The mining colony has been using launch tubes to transport the contaminated shipments. Give the Dantea Miner the Bag of Diamonds and he will make you an Industrial Badge so you can pose as a trader. He then sends you off to talk to Dalbeh in order to ultimately gain access to the launch tubes and destroy them. Access to the offices and labs on the lower level is protected by a passphrase that changes weekly. The passphrase is entered by using the eight security levers scattered throughout the upper level. Each lever has an on/off position which changes the word indicated by the lever. The majority of the passphrase is revealed through dialogue and the rest can be figured out by process of elimination. # Search the electrical panel on the floor in the hallway (G) on the upper level to overhear a conversation: "...the operation is going smoothly, but I fear what will happen if the Cin-Sae Spawn are not contained. That is why the sequence has been installed in the bays. Beginning with green, Remember th.." # The Dantea Guard in the room with levers 7 and 8 (H) tells you the last word is awakening '''before he dies. # The Dantea Miner who makes the Industrial Badge for you says, "I overheard guards but I not understand until now. They said that their '''vessel is hiding until someone ...wakes up." These hints give you 6 of the lever positions. Since lever 4 has the same word for both positions, this leaves only word 7 to figure out from context. The levers and their corresponding words are: Hint: The correct phrase is, "Our ships wait in hiding until your awakening". After entering the phrase correctly, the locked door in the room with levers 7 and 8 (H) will be unlocked, allowing access to the secure elevator. The elevator takes you to room ® of the lower level. A few loose Cin-Sae Spawn are lurking the hallways down here. Try to fight the Cin-Sae as far away from the Dantea as you can because they are a little twitchy and will open fire on you if you discharge a weapon close to them (even if you're not aiming at them). Make your way to the teletrans pad in room (S) which takes you back up to the area containing Dalbeh's office on the upper level (F). Show Dalbeh your Industrial Badge and he'll reveal more of the sinister plot. Ultimately he sends you back to the registrar's office © to gain access to the room containing your shipment. From Dalbeh's office, take the teletrans pad back down the the lower level, then take the secure elevator back up. Go to the same Dantea Guard you showed your Visitor Badge to when you first got to the facility (room C), but this time show him your Industrial Badge. He will give you a Doorspiker to unlock the guarded door to the launch tube room on the lower level (T). Inside the launch tube room are the Spare Parts, which is the package that Dalbeh instructed you to take to Kornephoros III, and three levers. The first two levers are in the launch tube room itself while the third is behind the door to the north, guarded by three Dantea Pods. Flip the first two levers and the Dantea Pods will open fire on you (as well as the Dantea Miner in the room if he is close enough). The Pods fire lasers, so equip your Reflec armor or better if you have it. The Pods also drop Ceramic armor which may indicate that using something other than beam weapons may be more effective. Each will take a few rounds of combat to destroy. Once the threat is eliminated, flip the third switch behind the door to the north to destroy the launch tube. The Dantea Miner in the room (even if you had to kill him) will thank you and give you a Sector Clearance card so you can alert the sector about the threat. (He also says, "...take Dantean gift", but I'm not sure what that is). Be sure to grab the Spare Parts in the bottom right corner of the launch tube room before you leave. With your mission complete, make your way back up the elevators to the teletrans location above ground (A) and transport out. The Sector Clearance card is needed in order to use the communications array on Eltanin VII to alert the sector of the Sabik threat. Note: On the lower level in hallway (U) are a series of Dantea Pods blocking the way. This part of the facility has nothing of use and is completely optional. The Dantea Pods drop Ceramic, which is an upgrade to Reflec, so you may want to consider taking them out if you need the equipment. Sabik Mining Colony: Upper Level Sabik Mining Colony: Lower Level Category:Scenarios in Sector Kornephoros